


The Inter-Galactic Bazaar

by Bam4Me



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, But not for all chapters, Each Chapter Has It's Own Story Kind Of, Gen, IN SPACE!, Outer Space, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sci-Fi, Sentient Computers, Space Bazaar, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Space Stations, Vampires, bazaar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Welcome to the Inter-Galactic Bazaar, where wears and experiences are traded for a variety of payments. If you don't have money, you're probably in the right place to shop, because many things here can be used for payment, and none of them will come at a permanent price to you.  We hope that you enjoy your time here, and come back whenever possible. Tap enter to continue.'</p>
<p>TAP: 'Enter'</p>
<p>COMMAND: ACCEPTED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original post I made is here: http://gatersgonewild.tumblr.com/post/137394509982/mayastormborn-gatersgonewild

‘You have selected English, an Earthican dialect found in the far lead quadrant, in the solar system known to them as ‘The Milky Way’, inhabited by D level humans. If this is not the language you communicate in, please return to the language page and select the correct one. This message will be scanned directly into your frontal lobe so it does not have to play multiple times, as we are here to get you where you need to be, in a timely manner. Tap enter to continue.’

TAP: ‘ENTER’

COMMAND: ACCEPTED

‘Welcome to the inter-galactic Bazaar! Here we have a wide range of shops and species for you to choose from. We’ve gone ahead and arranged our vendors by what they will accept in payment. If this is your first time joining us, than you may go to the ‘PAYMENT ACCEPTS’ page and select from a wide variety of things, baubles, memories and concepts to pay with. We would like to take this time to remind you, that payments of non-replenishing body parts, is considered illegal by order of the inter-galactic order of planets, and frowned upon in many society’s. If you already know what you would like to use as payment, please input that information now.’

INPUT: Blood

‘You have selected blood. Blood is a replenishing bodily fluid that contains, plasma, white blood cells and platelets, and red blood cells. This is used in medical devices, food substitute for several species, and various other miscellaneous uses. If you would like to choose what use this fluid goes to, please input now, otherwise, a list of places will be shown to you, where you can use this bodily fluid to pay for your wares.’

INPUT: Food substitute

‘You have selected food substitute, a method of using blood to replenish the body, honed by many different species in the galaxy you are in now. A list of shops have been sent to you that will accept this method of payment. If you wish to be shown the way to one of them through the Bazaar, just tap ‘location’ and you will be shown the way.’

TAP: Pottery Class, ‘LOCATION’

COMMAND: ACCEPTED

‘You have requested directions to a pottery class. Your wrist band will now display these directions to you. If you would like to know more about the pottery class you are going to, tap enter.’

TAP: ‘ENTER’

‘The pottery class you are going to, is run by a wonderful polyamorous triad of vampires, who use this as their main source of food income. They were born within the last millennia, and have two children together. They offer beginner, intermediate, and expert level classes to new students, and are very helpful and attentive towards other species. You will arrive at their shop in 2.8 minutes if you follow the route you are going on now.’

‘We hope that you enjoy your visit to the inter-galactic Bazaar, and come back whenever you possibly can.’


	2. The Pilot

COMMAND: ACCESS CONTROL OF SHIP

COMMAND: ACCEPTED

COMMAND: SUB-ROUTE TO BAZAAR-

“Hey, _hey_ , what are you doing?! You can’t just dive into my machine and take over, bro! At least romance me a little first.”

‘The concept of ‘romance first’ is an Earthican constructive, created for finding a mate-’

“Seriously bro, chill, I was just kidding. The fuck are you doing messing around in my systems, you nearly caused me to-”

‘Avoided.’

“-av… what? Avoided?”

‘You have previously been set on a collision course with Bazaar sub-section A5. My intervention has prevented your, and many other’s, demise. I have directed your auto-pilot to land you in sub-section for parking space, 9532F, when the vehicle is landed and safe of other possible destructive results, I will remove myself from your vessel.’

“Huh.” The pilot sat down in front of the console, still wanting to tell the compute system off, but not sure how. Besides, he had been right, he was on a collision course. “I didn’t know it was protocol for the command center to take action to stop ships. Makes sense though I guess. The laws in this quadrant are so vague, nearly got my head chopped off on a planet full of people with removable body parts last month. Thought I pissed someone off at first, turns out that’s the equivalent of a slap on the wrist there. That was a fun one.”

The computer system was silent just the slightest bit longer than the pilot expected it to be.

‘You have had many journey’s in this system?’

The pilot nodded, “Yeah. Ship was brand new, Da got it for me just a few years ago, I decided I wanted to explore a bit before him and Pa made me come back for schooling. Seems like I’ve been hopping around ever since. Say, you’re chatty for a computer system.”

The computer was silent just a touch too long again, and the pilot leaned forward. “You, _are_  a computer system, right?”

The console made a whirring noise and went dark for a second, popping up the control systems. ‘You have less than one minute until arrival in sub-section for parking space, 9532F. I request now that you put on your fasteners and sit back until your vessel has come to a complete stop.’

The computer system was gone then before the pilot could ask it again, leaving him blinking dumbly at the screen.

He left the ship less than a half hour later, intent on finding the Bazaar services office to ask what that had been about.

If he could find it.


	3. In The Cafeteria

“Hey, what’s that!” Minyaya pointed off to the front of the children’s play place in the back of the room, and as soon as her sister’s head was turned, stole the last bite off her plate. Menaya turned back to her sister and scowled, frond receptors turned out in frustration.

“Inya! That was my last tiny crustation!”

Minyaya shrugged, sticking out her shiny white tongue at her around purple teeth. “It’s down my pipes now, still want it back?”

Menaya growled in the back of her mind, the noise pushed out through her receptors. “I might find a way to get it out of you!”

Minyaya shivered in exaggerated fear, “I’m so upset. Just try it, Uma would be very cross with you for it.”

Menaya didn’t get a chance to reply, and was stopped from getting her revenge by the odd flickering of the table’s view screen. They blinked over at it, confused. As far as they knew, computers didn’t just turn on by themselves here.

‘Excuse me, but I have been informed of your upset. How may I be of service?’

The Vaints looked at each other in confusion. “Upset? My only upset is with this _crocknir_  of a sister that I am having! Ppts, mayhaps she would be happier for me to put her out of _her_  upset?’

The computer seemed amused by something, and they could only assume that the voice was being controlled by someone else on the other end. Computers didn’t get amused. ‘The upset I have been informed of, was of a violent nature. I must ask that you cease your fighting, for violence is strictly forbidden unless under dire circumstances in sector 594H. If you both ignore my warning, security will be called and you will both be forcibly removed from the premises. You should both already know this, since it is a standard warning before entering your sector.’

Menaya leaned away from Minyaya, her anteni drooping low. “Is showing your sibling who is in charge, not considered ‘dire situation’?”

The computer’s voice was bland, but still amused, ‘No.’

Menaya sighed, turning away. “Fine. I will wait till later to disembowel her.”

The computer was still vaguely amused when it left.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit son, we gonna have fun with this one.


End file.
